Catch a Fallen Angel
by Rae of Rosemary
Summary: Take off your mask." ...Snape gasped as he finally recognized his student. Virginia Weasley. WARNING: Nongraphic rape, and self abuse.[Temporary haitus. It WILL return]
1. I Was Walking on the Beach

The Death Eaters stood nearly shoulder to shoulder in their typical ring. Severus Snape, behind his mask, scowled. The Dark Lord had called them just moments ago. Luckily, or unluckily, depending on your view, he was in the Forbidden Forest gathering tanacetum for a brew. It was best picked under the light of a half moon in the winter months. If he didn't get back soon, he'd have to wait a full other month or order some. He didn't like ordering his ingredients; you could never know whether it had been harvested properly. What ever this meeting had been called for, he hoped he could at least gather some valuable information. Then the night wouldn't be completely wasted. A pop indicated the arrival of Voldemort, and Snape schooled his features behind the mask.

"My followers." Voldemort hissed quietly. "You are here to witness the joining of another to our ranks on this night." The group stirred slightly. The Marking ceremonies were usually held in private, with just the Dark Lord, the recipient, and the person who recruited the new member. Not even the members of the inner circle knew the names of all the Death Eaters. That was the reason for the masks. When they were all joined, nobody could tell who was who.

"Come forward."

Severus broke away from his musings to look up interestedly. Who could this person be that was so important all of them had to be there? The figure was small, already garbed in the black robe and white mask. It was hard to tell, but Snape thought it was female.

"Take off your mask."

The figure did as told. Long hair tumbled down her back, and petite hands and a delicate looking face came into view. Snape squinted hard. In the half moon, with no fire to see by, it was hard to make out the girl's features. A pixie nose, high cheekbones, and full lips. He thought he knew the girl, but he couldn't quite remember from where... She was familiar... The girl turned, and Snape barely restrained a gasp as he finally recognized his student.

_Virginia Weasly._


	2. When I Saw a Shooting Star

WARNING: Nongraphic rape ahead. If this bothers you, go away.

Thanks to BunnyT for reviewing.

All standard disclaimers apply. I own nothing.

Enjoy! Chapters will get longer as the story progresses.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

The circle stirred restlessly. Most of them were also figuring out who she was. Snape's mind raced. A Weasley? Why was she here? Another spy? Was, heaven forbid, she actually _loyal_? He maintained a disinterested stature, though, retaining his image as unflappable. It wouldn't do for him to be overly interested, even if this was unexpected.

"Silence!" Voldemort ordered, and the group quickly fell quiet. "I know what all of you are thinking." He began, circling around the girl to look at his minions. "Why would I let a Weasley, from one of the most prominent Light families in England, join our circle? Why would I even consider that she might be sincere about joining?" He turned back and stroked a finger along her cheek. She didn't flinch, but, from Snape's less than satisfactory view of her, seemed to be glaring at him instead. "Why indeed? Tell them, little Ginny, tell them why you will join my ranks and serve me."

"I hate you. Know that above all else, first. I hate you with every beat of my heart." Her voice was strong, though there seemed to be the tiniest waver behind it. She took a breath. "But I will serve you. I love the Light, but I'm not stupid. They can't win. They're already losing, even if they can't see it yet. I will join you, with the promise that when all of this is over, I and whatever is left of my family will get a little house somewhere and you will _leave us the hell alone for the rest of our lives_. That is the only reason I will join you."

Voldemort smiled. "And that, my girl, is what I shall give you. But first, I need to give you my Mark. I will show the world that you are my own." He moved forward, wand held at the ready. "Roll up your sleeve."

"Wait."

He stopped, glaring at her. "Oh, dear me... You're not changing your mind, are you, little Ginny?"

"No. Why would I do that? I'm just saying...I live in a dorm with three very nosy girls, and don't you think that my arm is a little obvious? I'm not asking not to get it, I'm asking for you to hide it on me."

"Hide it? Now that's an idea..." Voldemort mused quietly. He came to a decision and turned back to her. "Take off your clothes."

"My Lord?"

"Now!"

She didn't ask any more questions. She stripped off her clothes, hesitating slightly over taking off her under things. When the Dark Lord showed no indication of changing his mind, she pulled off those, too, tossing them lightly in the pile. She stood, completely naked, gooseflesh rising up on her arms. She stood proudly, though, and didn't make any moves to cover herself. Snape admired her for her pride, forcing himself not to think about her body. She was his student, for crying out loud. A mere sixth year, less than half his age. But as much as he didn't want to think about her body, he knew the Dark Lord was, and this could not end well for the little girl.

Snape, unfortunately, was right. The Dark Lord ordered her to the ground, following her there. He forced himself into her, completely ignoring her gasp and her quiet whimpers of pain. _Dear Merlin_, Severus thought, _she's probably still a virgin, too_. But there was nothing he could do. He simply closed his eyes and willed himself not to hear the sounds that were coming from the pair.

It eventually ended, and Severus could dare to open his eyes again. It sickened him. Where she had proudly stood less than fifteen minutes ago, she now lay shivering naked on the ground, with a small pool of blood in between her legs and one or two tears on her cheeks. Voldemort smiled cruelly, showing a sadistic glint in his red eyes. "You are mine once again, little Ginny." He hissed to her. "Wormtail!" He snapped. "Come forward."

The rat crept forward as bidden. "Master?"

"Hold out your arm, Wormtail."

He did as told. Voldemort pulled aback his sleeve and stroked the mark there. It burned in all of the followers. Ginny doubled over, clutching her abdomen like the rest of them were doing to their arms. "This is what it feels like when I summon you." He hissed. "You will get to me any possible way the moment I call you, understood?" "Yes, My Lord." She wheezed. "I will do as you command."

"Good girl." He smiled again, then turned to the rest of his circle. "Understand this: There is to be no change in how you treat this girl, or her family. Any of you. If she is found out, it will lose me a very, VERY valuable tool. And I will not be pleased. And you know what happens when I am not pleased." He spun quickly, bellowing "CRUCIO!" at the first person to be so unlucky as to be at this wand tip. He held it for almost a full minute before breaking it off, leaving the victim twitching and screaming on the ground. "Understood?" The circle murmured its assent, some nodding vigorously, others (probably new recruits) frozen in fear. "Good. You are dismissed." The circle disbanded quickly, apparating away. Snape hesitated momentarily, looking at the petite redhead staggering to her feet, before he too disappeared with a pop.


	3. Come Out of the Sky

A/N: I'm not entirely sure I like this chapter. Write and tell me that you don't either, so I have a good excuse to go beat myself up over it.

Thanks to BunnyT for reviewing.

HyDrOmAtIc: If you know where IN THE BOOKS it states Ginny's full first name, I'd appreciate it if you'd tell me. If you don't well, I can't find it either, and all your criticisms do is waste my time. Kindly at least pretend to read my work before you correct it.

All standard disclaimers apply. I own nothing.

Enjoy! Chapters will get longer as the story progresses.

!#$&

Snape reappeared just outside of the anti-apparation barriers, about halfway between Hogsmeade village and the school. Feeling both relieved at the (for him) Cruciatus-free night and more than a little bit worried about this new turn of events, he headed towards the school, fully intent on going to talk to Dumbledore. He stopped short, though, when he reached the forest, and glanced at the sky. There was still about three hours before daylight, and he really did need that tanacetum… He turned and headed off into the forest.

Unknowing to him, two others were also apparating in from the same meeting. Three feet from where Snape had just left, Draco Malfoy had pulled off his mask and was now retching on the side of the road.

"Ugh." He muttered to himself. "I feel really sick."

A rather feminine snort was heard from just behind him. He turned his head and saw Ginny Weasley standing there, thankfully fully clothed, if not particularly clean. "What're you laughing at, weasel?" He sniped, the intimidation effect completely ruined by him being doubled over, slightly green still. "You." She replied needlessly. "I don't see why you're sick; for you that must have been some weird version of porn. If anyone should feel bad, it ought to be me."

"And why don't you? Get some pleasure out of what he did, did you?" He replied harshly.

"Of course not." She replied softly. "It hurt like hell."

She looked to the side, one long red ringlet resting against her cheek. The moonlight made her face even paler than it usually was, and for the first time he notice small lines and faint circles around her eyes. And her eyes…Ice blue, and so full of sorrow. Draco was struck suddenly by the notion that she looked just like a fallen angel, or what he imagined one would look like. He shook his head lightly, to clear it. _Stop that!_ He hissed to himself. _She's a Weasley, and the Dark Lord told you not to treat her any differently! But that was rude._ he added to himself _And Malfoys never insult possible allies._

"I apologize." He said stiffly, aloud.

She shrugged. "It's fine. I kinda started it, anyway." He nodded. They stood awkwardly for a few more moments, then Draco said "Don't you suppose that we'd better get back to the school?

"Yeah." Ginny agreed. "It wouldn't do for one of my House mates to wake up and find me gone, though I could always say I went to the Kitchens."

Draco shrugged. "Doesn't matter that much for me. About half the House is in the Ranks, anyhow. They were probably there and just Apparated to different sides of the boundaries."

Ginny nodded stiffly. She held out her hand to Draco, who looked at it oddly. "What?"

"I'm offering to help you up, you dipwad."

"Ah. Thank you."

He accepted her hand and climbed to his feet unsteadily. She nodded silently to him and they both turned off and headed towards the school.

They walked quietly for a bit before Ginny finally broke the silence. "Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you join the Dark Lord?"

"…why?"

"Just curious."

"…"

"You don't have to tell me. I was just wondering."

"…no. It's ok." He sighed lightly. "I did it mainly because it was expected of me. I've always known I was going to be a Death Eater or at the least a Dark wizard because that's what I was told nightly, since birth. I didn't really have any choice in the matter."

By this time they had reached the castle. Ginny tugged on his sleeve to lead him away and around to the side.

"Do you ever regret it?"

He glanced at her sharply. "Why? Doubting your own loyalties so soon?"

"No. What I said was true; I'll do anything necessary to protect my family, even as so far as joining the other team. But I made the decision on my own. You were told that that was what we were going to do, no questions asked. So did you ever regret it?"

He shrugged again. "Nah. What's to regret? I'm a Slytherin. We admire power and cunning above all else. That's what Voldemort has. Someday, as his followers, that's what we'll have too."

Ginny stopped again. "Here." She said, leading him to a tiny door, about three feet in height.

"What's this?" Draco asked.

"The back entrance to the kitchens. We can get in here and go straight to our dormitories with out getting caught, and the elves will never tell that we've been here."

"How do you know we won't get caught?"

She looked at him like he had just popped a screw loose. "The secret passageways." She said slowly, as though speaking to a first-year.

"There are secret passageways in the kitchens?"

"Yeah." She stopped. "Don't tell me you didn't know about them. I thought every one knew where these were. "

"Apparently not."

"Well then, come here. I'll show you."

She led him down the rows between the house tables. "There." She said, pointing underneath the Slytherin table. "Under each House table is the passage way that leads directly to that Houses' common room. They all open in different places though. Yours'll lead to that big portrait of Salazar Slythrin on the wall opposite your Fire.

"…How did you know that?"

"I've been there, obviously. Don't worry too much; I only came there for the first few times to talk to my recruiter. To get there through these passage ways, you still have to know the House password, though. Just tap the wall twice and say it and you'll be in."

He nodded to her. "Thank you." He said. "No problem." she replied, and disappeared into her own tunnel, intent on going home and taking a bubble bath.

!#$&


End file.
